Olemet
The Olemet are not one of the original races to flee the surfacelands, but are instead a race engineered to fight against the monstrosities unleashed by humanity. The Olemets are created by binding the soul of a dead human to a minor elemental through powerful necromancy, with the result losing the memories of both. These living weapons are considered disposable and are expected to sacrifice themselves for the mortal races, and are heavily discriminated against for their uncanny likeness to humanity. Game Statistics Ability Score Increase Your Charisma score increases by 2. Age Olemets are expected to die on the battlefield, and so none have yet to reach what may be considered adulthood. Even though Olemets age at the same rate as humans, they enter official service at the age of 12 and an Olemet that has reached the age of 16 is considered a veteran and as having surpased their expected lifespan. Alignment Olemets have resigned themselves to die for the other races, tending towards Lawful Alignments. Size Combat-ready Olemets are between 4'8" and 5'6" and weigh around 90 pounds. Your size is medium. Speed Your base walking speed is 30 feet Brave You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Death Throes When you are reduced to 0 hit points, you may release the binding of your soul to the elemental, causing a massive explosion that damages your enemies. You immediately die, and deal 2d10 Elemental damage to all hostile creatures within a 30 foot radius around your body. The type of Elemental damage is determined by your Elemental Heritage. Activating this ability disintegrates your body, preventing resurrection from anything short of a Wish spell. For each level after the first, you gain an additional 1d10 to the damage dealt by this trait. While conscious, you may enter a death throe at will by using your reaction. Bound Elemental Starting at 3rd level, you can use your action to unleash the divine energy within yourself, causing your eyes to glimmer and incorporeal wings made of the element of your heritage to sprout from your back. Your transformation lasts for 1 minute or until you end it as a bonus action. During it, you have a flying speed of 30 feet, and once on each of your turns, you can deal extra elemental damage to one target when you deal damage to it with an attack or a spell. The extra Elemental damage equals your level. The type of Elemental damage is determined by your Elemental Heritage. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Elemental Heritage You are able to choose an Elemental Heritage from the following: Elemental Heritage Table *This damage is considered magical for resistance against non-magical damage. Naming Convention Olemets are given a "name" at the time of their creation. These "names" are a series of 7 numbers signifying the date of creation. These numbers are always ordered by day-month-year. The government will only refer to Olemets by their numerical names, but this tends to create a sense of dehumanization for many of them. To fix this, the Olemets have come to give each other proper names when they join a squad for the first time. The racial conventions they use varies between squads, but no convention is off limits in their mind, the only consistency being that they tend to only use one name. While the government frowns upon this system, the Olemets hold the names their squad gave them near to their heart. Numerical Name Examples 15-05-500, 23-12-489, 08-08-499, 09-01-450 Squad Given Name Examples Ghan, Haviin, Sage, Ashil, Leaugar, An, Shan, Bai, Lei, Tai